Electronic device fabrication methods and systems typically involve the use of various process gases and the creation of a number of by-products. In order to understand the processes better and to monitor the processes more closely, a sample of the process gases may be taken. However, such a sample may only reveal limited information about an overall process. Thus, what is needed are methods and apparatus that provide more complete and detailed information about process gases.